Poems
by SecretlySlytherin
Summary: It was just suposed to be a Joke.....but when could you ever trust James SR fluffy fic!my second FF but my first whith this ship enjoy and review!
1. Persusion

**Disclamer:**Onece again i own nothing

**Warning:**The contains Slash. If you are offended in any way please go back. Thank You

**A/N:**I wrote this for Dani...She's a puppy shiper through and through ;) I love you Dani!

**Special Thanks:**To my wonderful Beta Dana Yyou truly are amazing bows down to you

**Poems **

**Persuasion**

"Pleeeease, Moony," whined Sirius. It was the day before April Fools day and James and Sirius were trying to convince Remus to help them with they're master plan; so far it wasn't working.

"No!" Remus replied sharply. "I won't do it; can't you guys just leave Severus alone? What's he done this time?" Remus questioned the other two.

"Well, it's more the fact that he's himself rather the fact that he's done something." James explained, grinning from ear to ear/

"Yeah! That and he's a greasy git!" Sirius offered. Remus tried to hide his smirk at Sirius's sorry attempt of reasoning. James, however, took it as a sign that they had won.

"So you'll do it then?" James asked, triumph evident in his voice. Sirius Looked bewildered for a moment then caught on. His eyes lit up as he grinned at Remus.

"What!" Remus squeaked, he hadn't agreed to anything.

"Good, it's settled then!" James announced turning to Peter. "Go up to our dormitory and fetch some of that nice stationary we took from Evans, and bring it down here, will you."

"Right, let's go," James said while making his way over to the comfy couch in their common room.

"Come on, Moony," Sirius called after him as her fallowed James. Remus sighed, how did get him self into these things? He was never going to forgive James, The prat, he had to go and find out about this. James was so excited,

"Brilliance!" he shouted loudly,"Sheer Brilliance! " James hadn't shut up about it sense, him and Sirius both, going on and on about how much wicked fun this could be. Bloody idiots, this was the reason in all his six years at Hogwarts, Remus hadn't told the other to boys about this retched muggle holiday. They didn't get started until and good half hour later, on the account that Peter had to make several trips back up to the dormitory. First he forgot the ink, then the quill, and then they had to ague more with Remus. Eventually he gave in, as always, he could never say no for long. Especially when Sirius begged and pleaded with his big puppy dog eyes. Remus shook his head to clear it then looked up at James.

"Honestly Prongs. Is this really necessary?" Remus asked for what seemed like the hundredth time. James sighed, and closed his eyes in exasperation.

"Yes Moony it is, well, ok no it isn't, But it's just going to be a joke, no physical harm done." James slowly opened his eyes looking at Remus.

"Yeah it's not like we're going to hurt him Moony." Sirius added, smiling up at him.

Remus sighed, he didn't like this, nothing good could come of this, but what could he do against those puppy eyes, and that charming smile? Nothing, that's what he could do, so, giving in, Remus picked up the quill and dipped it in the ink. He paused collecting his thoughts, what does one write in a love poem anyway. He looked up at the faces around him, James was urging him to get on with it, Peter was staring off into space, and then there was Sirius, staring at him expectantly. He looked like an excited puppy his mouth pulled into a wide grin, his eyes bright. Oh how Remus loved his eyes, Sirius winked at him. Remus smiled back then bent down over that paper and began writing.

"Bloody hell Moony." James exclaimed breathless about forty five minutes later. Remus blushed; he couldn't recall what he had written; only that he was thinking of Sirius. He was thinking maybe it would be a good thing if he didn't read it.

"Lemme see it Prongs." Sirius whined and grabbed the stationary from James. Remus blushed even more, He didn't want Sirius reading it. He didn't know why, he didn't think that Sirius would be able to figure out it was him he was writing about. But then again you never did know when it came to Sirius. Meanwhile James was looking from both Sirius and Remus, and the wheels in his brain started turning, which was never a good thing.

"Wow, Moony," Sirius whispered. "This is beautiful." Remus was sure his face was as red as the curtains, but he nodded a thank you anyway.

"Hey Evans!" James yelled, causing Remus and Sirius both jump. "Can I use your perfume for a minute?" James asked the pretty red head.

"Sod off, Potter!" she snapped back. James turned around and pleaded to Remus with his eyes. Remus sighed, stood up, and made his way to Lily to ask her for her perfume instead of James.

"Hey Lily?" Remus asked shyly, the pretty red head turned to look at him. Her Expression soften immediately when she saw who it was and she smiled a warm smile at him.

"Yes, Remus," Her voice was like liquid velvet." What is it?" she asked.

"I was wondering if we could borrow your perfume for a minute," Remus paused, knowing how weird his words must sound." Please, we aren't doing anything bad. I promise." He doubted she believed him but it was worth a try.

"Sure," she smiled." Here." And she handed him a small bottle that she retrieved from her school bag. "Thanks," Remus replied, and returned to his friends.

After James doused the stationary in lily's perfume he carefully folded it into a small matching envelope, and Remus wrote Severus elegantly on the front. When Remus got back from giving Lily her perfume, he found Sirius standing there holding the envelope; James and Peter were no where to be seen.

"Ready, Moony?" Sirius asked cheerfully.

"Ready for what?" Remus replied confused.

"We're going to take this to the owlery, so Snivilus can get it tomorrow at breakfast." Sirius turned and headed for the door, Remus shrugged and trailed after him.


	2. The Delivery

**The Delivery**

Then next morning the Marauders were all sitting at the table in the Great Hall enjoying their breakfast, when the owl's swooped in to deliver the morning mail. They all waited expectantly for the owl to deliver the letter to Severus.

"Hey, I see it!" Cried Sirius. Remus looked in the direction Sirius was pointing in and saw it as well. It had just come in through the window.

"Shut the hell up!" Said James shoving a peace of kipper into Sirius's mouth, causing him to choke. Remus watched as the owl swooped down and dropped the letter on top of Sevres's head. Severus looked down in surprise when the letter fell in his plate. He quickly opened it and read through it. Remus saw how his cheeks tinted pink as he read on, his own did as well. When he was finished reading it, he stored it away back into the envelope quickly.

"I think it worked," James said. " Now quick, look away, and look innocent!" Remus looked down the table at Lily, and saw that she was looking in Severes's direction, he couldn't help it, he glanced at Severus too. To his surprise Severus was looking at Lily. Remus looked back at her, and saw that she was smiling at Severus. He couldn't believe it!

"Oh my God!" James whispered. "He thinks it was Evans!" and from what Remus was seeing, it appeared that James was right. Remus had known all along that this was not a good idea.

"You know, I've been thinking." James said coyly, as they sat halfway through double Defense Against The dark Arts.

"Really?" replied Remus. "There's something new." Sirius laughed, as Remus smirked.

"Oh shut it!" snapped James, Sirius continued to giggle.

"As I was saying, I was thinking, what if we took this think just a little step further?" Remus didn't like where this was going.

"Ok what if, hypothetically, of course, you wrote another little poem to our dear friend Snivilus. And one to Evens, no, no, no, hears me out." James said on account of Remus shaking his head back and forth.

"Ok, listen to me. What if you write little poemy type letters to both of them telling them to meet you in the Astronomy tower at around…ten. We would hide under the invisibility clock and go there and wait, when they both got there Severus would attack, because lets face it, he's a sexually frustrated Slytherin. Then I could jump out and save the day! Lily would love me!" James finished excitedly. Remus was having none of it. James looked from Remus, to Sirius, to Peter, then finally asked them.

"Well, what do you think?" James asked unsurely.

"I think you should go to ST. Mangos because you're utterly mad!" Remus said, shaking his head, he wouldn't do it not this time. Sirius laughed.

"I think it's brilliant!" Sirius choked out through his laughing. Remus slapped his hand to his forehead.

"You're both mad!" Remus yelled." This is never going to work. I refuse to take part in this any longer." Remus folded his arms across his chest and turned away from the group. He wasn't going to do it.

"Moony," Sirius whispered in his ear, throwing an arm across Remus' slender shoulders.

"Please, it's just for fun, and it will help Prongs with Evans. You want to help your best mate, don't you?" Sirius asked with those big puppy eyes, but Remus was distracted by the close proximity of Sirius. He could feel Sirius breathing on his neck; he could smell the sweet intoxicating smell of him. Remus shuddered.

"You alright Moony?" Sirius's voice was filled with concern.

"Yes, I'm fine," Remus said moving away from the other boy. "You promise this will be the last of it?" Remus looked directly at James when he asked this.

"Yes Moony, I promise. Will you do it now, you big drama queen?" Sirius and James laughed, as Remus smirked and rolled his eyes.

"That's Mr. Drama queen to you!" Remus retorted.

I can't believe I let them talk me into this, Remus thought to himself on his way to the Astronomy Tower. He didn't have much time, he saw Lily leave the common room just five minutes ago, and he couldn't just let her go. James was going to kill him, but it just wasn't right. Poor Lily didn't deserve to be attacked my Severus, although Remus highly doubted that Severus would actually attack her. Leave it to James to exaggerate. Sighing Remus reached his destination. He looked at his watch and discovered he had four minutes before Severus was supposed to arrive, he was cutting it really close, but he was doing the right thing… Right?

"What the bloody hell does he think he's doing?" James hissed at Sirius; they were both cramped under his invisibility cloak waiting for Lily and Severus when they saw Remus.

"This wasn't part of the plan; he's going to ruin everything the wanker!" James was beginning to get, loud so Sirius shoved his hand over James's mouth.

"Shut it will you, I think I heard something." Sirius said, his keen ears picking up on footsteps in the distance. James heard them as well, then they saw Snape sneaking up behind Remus. Remus had heard him as well. He turned around to face Severus

"You!" Severus said in surprise. Remus froze, he didn't know what to do, he should have been paying attention, but he heard James arguing with Sirius and had got distracted.

"I…ummm…Severus," Remus stammered Stupid James this was entirely his fault

"I wouldn't have thought it was you, Remus, I thought it was that mudblood Evans." Sirius felt James tense and he held him back.

"I was coming down here to tell her that she should move on, and a man of my stature could never be seen with the likes of her." Remus didn't know what was going on; he was still frozen on the spot.

"But, I see how wrong I was, you know, I never realized that you fought for the other team, well I have guessed, but I never would have thought you would return the feelings for me." As Severus was talking, he started moving closer to Remus, looking him up and down as if apprising him.

Remus saw the desire in those eyes. He was praying that any second now James and Sirius would step in and say something. Anything. James was watching in horror at what was happening, he was also trying to hold Sirius back.

"Let me go Prongs that greasy git is going to attack Moony!" James had to fight to keep him still other wise they would be found.

"I have wanted this for a long time Remus; you have no idea how long." Severus said in a low voice, he was mere inches away from Remus now and getting closer still. Remus had to do something and quick!

"Severus…mmmph." Remus never got to finish his sentence because at the moment Severus' lips were on his own


End file.
